Soul Mates
by SparrowofTruth93
Summary: What should have happened in season 2. Godric shouldnt have died, he should have stayed with Eric. So he did! ERIC/GODRIC! Very Mature! Read with caution but you'll love it!


Hi everyone!! The Sparrow here!! I have been really getting into True Blood lately thanks to my good friend The Raven. So I think I'll try my hand at a True Blood fic!! So, when it comes to ships only one is at all acceptable. No, it isn't any cannon ships; no it's not Eric/Bill (EWWW!!!). It is the awesome, lovely, sexy ship of ERIC/GODRIC!!!!

Now I don't really know much of the book Eric or Godric. So, they are more TV series based. They may be a bit out of character but I tried my best to keep them in character as much as possible. So, this is what I think should have happened on the roof in "I Will Rise Up"

Disclaimer: Why must I do this! It always depresses me. Ok here we go. I own nothing, sadly they are not mine! I am making nothing off this fic.

OK on with the show!

* * *

Sookie watched silently as Eric left the roof. He had looked so broken, so empty. She turned and looked at Godric. He had little emotion on his face but she could tell he was hurting too.

"You know you are being foolish, right?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, I know." He said calmly.

"No, I don't think you do. All you want is to make vampire/human relations better. Yet here you are, running away." She said with tears growing in her eyes.

"I am not running. This is just what is best." Godric said a little startled by her words.

"Yes you are running. You know this isn't what is best. If we are ever going to make things better we need you. The world needs you Godric." She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I don't believe that is true." Godric said.

"Yes you do. Please Godric, we need you. Don't do this!"

"Sookie-" he started to say.

"He needs you Godric!" Sookie screamed, "You saw him. Yes, the world needs but he needs you more. For God's sake, he is strong, tough, and cold! He is a cruel man with no emotions. Yet as soon as you appear he is a broken little boy. Until I met you, no until five minutes ago I did even think he could cry. He loves you so much. You can't leave him like this. It isn't right!" she sobbed. She didn't know why it bothered her so much the Eric was hurting. It just did.

Godric was speechless. He didn't know what to say to that. Only one thing really came to mind. "You are right. I wasn't thinking properly. I was being cruel, I am sorry." Godric said walking up to her and gently taking her hand, "Some other day then." He said leading the sobbing Sookie off the roof. Sookie didn't know if he was speaking to her or to the slowly rising sun. As the door closed behind them the sum peaked over the horizon.

* * *

Eric left the roof but couldn't go to his room. He had been sharing that room with Godric and he couldn't be there yet. So, he roamed the hall. He heard the sound of the shade going down. He knew the sun was up. That Godric was gone.

He was killing time. He knew he would eventually have to go back to his room, the room he had shared with Godric. He knew he would have to go on with his life, he just didn't want to. He didn't have any reason to go on now that Godric was gone. He heaved a sigh trying to stop the tears. It had been so long since he had last cried like he had in the last ten minutes since he left the roof. He hated crying, hated the weakness it represented but he couldn't stop.

He had wasted enough time; he slowly turned in the direction of his room. He felt emptiness inside himself that he knew would never be filled. That last part of him that could love had been turned to ash along with Godric. As he turned the last corner to his room he froze. It was official, he was losing his mind. He was hallucinating, that was the only option. What he was seeing just couldn't be real. His sanity must have also been destroyed today.

* * *

Sookie, Bill, Isabella, and Godric were standing outside of their rooms. They were bringing Isabella up to date and they were waiting, for someone very important to arrive back at his room.

"Sookie, I can't believe you were able to do this." Bill said in awe staring wide eyed at the calm Godric standing before him.

"I can't either." She said with a huge smile, she had finally stopped crying.

"Your human is very persuasive." Godric said with a smile that Sookie knew she could never match. His smile seemed to hold a special power in it, a smile that was beyond humans' ability.

"Thank God she is." Isabella said making everyone chuckle, or in Sookies case giggle.

"So, what is your plan?" Bill asked changing the mood to one of a more somber air. It was a question that needed to be asked, things were changed now that Godric was still with them.

"Honestly, I don't really have a plan yet. I will just lay low for a while. Let things cool down and give myself time to get everything together." Godric said, his smile never wavering.

"Well, I think-" Sookie started to say but cut off. They stared down the hall as someone turned the corner slowly. Godric finally lost his smile as he looked into the eyes of his child. Eric stood frozen for several minutes in shock. Then slowly he started to move, he took each step as if it were his last. He still couldn't believe his eyes and it was written all over his face. He stopped a hairs distance from Godric and stared down at him.

He didn't say anything, he couldn't yet. His hand slowly crept up; it hovered over the skin of Godrics cheek. He didn't touch, he still thought this could be a hallucination and he didn't want to wreck it. Even if it was just a fantasy he didn't want it to disappear. Godric looked up into Eric's eyes, he saw the red tear stained on his cheeks and he felt something inside of him twist.

"Are you?" Eric finally had regained his voice and asked the question that was plaguing his mind. He hoped with all his being as his body started to shake.

"I am." Godric whispered as he took the Eric's trembling hand into his own. He brought the hand to his cheek and put the back of the large appendage to his small face. It was too much for Eric, he made a small sound in the back of his throat like a wounded animal as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He quietly sobbed as Godric held his hand and gently ran his fingers through Eric's hair.

"Sookie." Bill whispered started to guide her to their door.

"Yeah, I know." She said as the entered the room. Isabella also disappeared to her own room.

After a few minutes of tears Godric settled on his knees before Eric. He looked up into the man's eyes; he was so close to breaking.

"Oh, Eric, you are so fragile. I know that," Godric said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Eric's neck holding him close, "but, please, don't break."

The words slowly sank in, they held so much. Eric could feel he was coming back to himself. It had been a rollercoaster of a day and he was so mentally exhausted. He carefully wrapped his arms around Godrics smaller body. He held him as close as possible.

"I won't." Eric assured, making Godric smile. Eric slowly stood, never releasing Godric. He took him to their room and gently placed Godric on the bed. He crawled onto the bed with him, he lied at Godrics side. They just looked at each other for a long time. Eric was running his fingers over Godrics face and through his hair. Godric just let him stare and feel knowing it would help him to feel better.

"Eric." Godric whispered softly, Eric ceased his stroking at the sound of his name. Godric leaned forward and lightly placed a small kiss on his lips. He pulled back a fraction of a centimeter and looked into Eric's eyes. "Eric." He breathed.

Eric knew that tone, it made him shudder at how well he knew the small person before. He captured Godrics small, soft lips in a deep kiss. He slowly moved his lips against his makers, their lips moved in a perfect dance. Godric grasped the front of Eric's shirt as their tongues slid against each other. Godric guided Eric as he rolled on top the teen. He settled between Godrics spread legs, their bodies fitting together perfectly, like always.

Eric ran his hands up and down Godrics clothed side. Godrics arms snaked up around his neck and his legs tightened slightly against his hips. Eric had missed his maker so much; he missed his comforting presence, his smell, his taste, his touch. It had been much too long since they had last spent this much time together, much less since they had last done what they were doing at that moment. Then after all that time he had almost lost him forever to the sun.

"What changed your mind?" Eric asked pulling back out of their kiss.

"Your friend, Sookie, she convinced me to stay." Godric said not missing a beat by the random question.

"Oh. She is just full of surprises." Eric said looking to the side. Godric moved too quickly for Eric to register at first.

"You like her." Godric stated from across the room by the dresser. Eric was startled at first by Godrics movement by soon got over it.

"Not really." He said moving to sit at the end of the bed facing his small maker.

"I know when you lie." Godric said with a teasing smile, "You like her."

"No, I don't." Eric said flatly while rising to his feet.

"You want her." Godric teased but inside it hurt him to think of Eric being so into someone else. Not that Eric was perfect, he knew how promiscuous Eric was, but Sookie was different than the others.

"She just peaks my interest." Eric said as he balled his hands into fists.

"You are infatuated with her." Godric slipped and let some of the hurt he felt into his voice. Eric couldn't take this anymore, he moved and Godric was too distracted to see him coming. He slammed Godric into the dresser behind him; the wood hit the walk with denting force. On a human their back would have snapped like a twig. To Godric it was barely a mosquito bite. He was surprised by Eric's outburst so he didn't move.

"She fascinates me, that is it." Eric said firmly but Godric looked about to retort. "But you," he whispered "you _captivate_ me."

Eric crashed his lips against Godrics, making him whimper at his power. Godric could taste blood as their lips and tongues danced, he didn't know whose it was and he didn't care. They held each other as close as possible. Eric picked him up again; there was a dent in the dresser as wide as Godrics waist. He brought them back to bed, he all but slammed Godric down on the mattress, the bed frame creaked in protest. Their kisses were hard, and lip bruising. They finally parted and Eric looked at his small maker.

He could clearly remember the first time they had done this. Eric was a little over a hundred years old at the time. He remembered how he felt like a sick pervert. He had wanted Godric so badly; Godric with his fifteen year old features and small young body. No amount of tattoos or scars could make him appear a day over fifteen. However, when they were in bed together Godric was not a child at all. He was very adult in his desires.

"What are you staring at?" Godric asked with a chuckle.

"God." Eric said burying his face in Godrics neck. He laughed at the statement and held Eric tighter. Eric reached up and slowly opened Godrics shirt. Every button reviled more of Godric pale, tattooed skin. He removed the shirt from his body and dropped it to the floor. He ran his hands over Godrics torso feeling every curve, getting reacquainted with every inch of his skin. The dip at his collar bone, the texture of his nipples, the groove of his navel, the softness of his stomach, everything was the same as when he had last felt it. It always amazed that Godrics body could look totally muscle free but still be so strong.

Godric slid his hands under Eric's tank top feeling the hard muscle. He slowly pushed the shirt up until it was completely over his head; he carelessly tossed it to the floor. Godric took in the plains of his chest, the ridges of his abs, and the bulges of his arms. Eric was pure power in human-like form. Eric kicked off his shoes as Godric did the same with his sandals. Eric toed off his socks, he thought it was dumb and trashy to do things like this and still have socks on (1).

Eric kissed down Godrics body stopping at certain spot he knew would make Godric quiver. Like his nipples, just below his ribs, and the skin below his navel. Godric moaned as he gripped the sheets in his fists. He didn't care when he heard the sound of ripping fabric. He whimpered as Eric ran his hands up and down his sides as he devoured his flesh. Eric reached the drawstring of his pants; he untied it torturing, teasingly slow. Godric glanced down at him and caught a glimpse of something; he stopped Eric by pushing lightly on his shoulder.

"Eric, when did you last feed?" Godric asked. Eric looked up at him with confusion written all over his face.

"A few days ago." Eric answered the seemingly random question.

"Have you not realized?" Godric asked sitting up and Eric followed suit.

"Realized what?" Eric asked still confused.

"Your fangs are out." Godric said with a giggle as Eric clamped his hand over his mouth, he felt them with his tongue. He had no idea when they had come out. How could he have not noticed something like that? If Godric hadn't noticed and the way he was going he could have. He didn't even want to think of what could have happened it was too angering.

"I am sorry." Eric said as he was moving to get up, he was so stupid sometimes.

"Where are you going?" Godric asked taking hold of his arm. Eric moved his hand away from his mouth before answering.

"There is some True Blood in the fridge." He hated the stuff but it would do in a pinch.

"No need for that." Godric said as he crawled into Eric's lap, their chess pressed together.

"You mean?" Eric asked running his hands up Godrics small back.

"Yes." Godric said calmly. Eric brought his lips to Godrics neck. He placed feature light kisses on his neck before opening his mouth. Godric tilted his head to the side to give him more room and Eric easily sank his fangs into his makers flesh. Godric had to stifle a moan as Eric drank. Eric drank and never spilled a drop it was too precious to waste. He had drunk hundreds of people's blood but no one could ever be as delicious as Godric.

The taste made him tingle; it was the taste of power. A shiver traveled up his spine, and a surge of heat went to his groin. As he drank he heard a small sound, a familiar sound. He leaned back and saw that Godrics fangs were out. Something so rare, Godric had let has guard down enough to let them slip out.

"Are you hungry or just happy to see me?" Eric teased as Godric rolled his eyes.

"Oh, be quiet you." Godric said with a chuckle. Eric wordlessly titled his head to the side and Godric placed his mouth at his neck. He kissed and nuzzled the expansion of flesh. Then he gently sank his fangs in. He only needed a few swallows of Eric's blood to satisfy his hunger. He loved the taste of his child's blood but he didn't need much.

Godric pulled back and licked his lips. Eric watched his small pink tongue and more heat collected in his groin. Eric kissed his lips as he settled Godric back on the bed. His hand slid down Godrics body to his pants. He removed those pants and the under garments in one smooth motion.

Eric leaned back and looked down at Godric. Completely nude, legs slightly spread, manhood ridged, hair ruffled, lips dark red and two small healing fang wounds on his neck. He was absolutely beautiful, perfect in every way. He looked down at him in awe of his beauty.

"It isn't polite to stare, you know." Godric said with a smile running his hand up Eric's stomach to his chest.

"Oh, is it now." Eric said smiling back. Eric leaned down and kissed Godrics stomach. He slowly kissed his way down past his navel, past his hip bone to the small amount of hair Godric had. It was soft and short like the rest of him. Eric kissed the base of his member as he looked up at him.

Godric gasped as Eric kissed the whole length. He teasingly licked the head making Godric shiver. He licked the whole length before taking just the tip into his mouth. Godrics body stiffened slightly, the muscles of his stomach jumped. Eric slowly worked his way down taking small portions at a time. Then he took all of Godric into his mouth and throat and sucked gently. Godrics body tightened again and he gripped the sheets as Eric gave a few hard sucks.

* * *

Jason knocked on Sookie and Bill's door around noon. Sookie opened the door in a blue sun dress, her hair in a ponytail.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She said closing the door. They were going to get some lunch. She was checking to make sure the door was locked and she had her key. Jason was humming quietly as he waited.

"Eric!" they both jumped as they heard someone scream. They looked at each other then the door across the hall. The scream was followed by a loud moan.

"Good God!" Jason said staring at the door, "Who is in there with him?"

"My goodness, it's Godric." She said blushing and covering her mouth with her hand. Jason stared wide eyed at the door, he was surprised. Sookie grabbed his arm and rushed down the hall. "So, what restaurant do you want to eat at?" she asked her face burning.

* * *

Godric called out Eric's name then moaned deeply as Eric worshipped him. He couldn't take much more of this, damn his young body. He grabbed Eric's shoulders and in the blink of an eye they had swapped positions. Eric stared up at Godric who was sitting on his stomach panting. Eric grinned up at him.

"What? Can't take that much?" Eric teased. Godric rolled his eyes again then leaned down and kissed him hard. He slid down his body and ran his hands over Eric's chest. They traveled down his stomach to his waist where he opened the button on his pants teasingly slow and unzipped them just as slowly. He looked down and smirked at what he found; Eric didn't have on any underwear.

"You are the worst." Godric said as he removed the jeans and tossed them aside. He took in Eric; his hands behind his head, body all out on display. He was a huge tease.

Godric started at his hip bone, he kissed to the other. He daringly kissed the base of Eric's erection. He licked, kissed, and nuzzled his manhood making Eric breath heavily. Godric slowly licked the tip, kissed it then took it into his mouth. He slowly took it in his mouth; Eric slid his hand into Godrics brown dampening hair. He gently held onto that hair. Godric surprised Eric by taking his whole length into his mouth and throat. Eric moaned and gripped his hair as Godric bobbed his head. Eric pulled Godric away from his groin and up his body. He roughly kissed Godric, their teeth clashing together. Eric panted trying to compose himself; Godric was resting on his chest calming himself down. Godric leaned up and looked at Eric with a smile.

"When did you learn to do that? You never did that before." Eric said with a grin.

"I always could. It was just my hidden weapon so to speak." Godric said with a giggle at the look on Eric's face.

"You are evil." Eric said flipping them over. Godric smiled up at him as Eric kissed his nose.

Godric pulled him down and they kissed slowly. The kisses were only innocent a moment. They quickly became heated, deep and passionate. Eric ran his hands down Godrics body. He passed his manhood to go further down. He gently slid his fingers across Godrics entrance. Godric gasped and spread his legs further apart to give Eric more room.

Eric reached over and opened the drawer on the bed-side table. He pulled out a small tube; Godric looked at it and smirked. "Prepared as usual."

"You know me so well." Eric said opening the tube; he squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers. He closed the tube them put it on the bed next to them. Godric spread his legs a little more as Eric reached his hand down.

He gently massaged his entrance first, to help him relax. Then he slowly slid one finger in. Godric gasped at the feeling but managed not to tighten his muscles. Eric slowly moved the finger in and out then added the second. Godric gasped louder and Eric soothed him with kisses and comforting words until he relaxed. He slowly moved his fingers stretching the tender flesh. Then he added the last finger and Godric made a small hissing sound and tightened his grip on Eric's arms but managed to relax himself quickly. Eric stretched and applied lube for a few more minutes.

Then he slowly removed his fingers and Godric groaned at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Eric went to grab the lube but Godric got to it first. Godric leaned up a bit and poured some lube into his hand. He dropped the closed tube onto the bed-side table. He brought his hand down and ran it over Eric's member spreading lube all around. Eric moaned as Godric ran his hand over him. Godric finally pulled his hand back then leaned back down.

Eric leaned over him, he settled between his legs. He positioned himself at Godrics entrance. It had been a while since they last did this and it was slightly unnerving. He kissed him as he slowly slid inside. Godric whimpered and held onto Eric's back. After long painful minutes Eric was finally fully inside of his maker. Godric couldn't stop the small yelp of pain that escaped his mouth.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Eric asked looking down at him.

"No, I'm fine." Godric said breathing deeply to calm himself. It didn't matter that they had been together countless times it was always like this.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked running his fingers through Godrics hair.

"I guess this is my punishment for dying a virgin." Godric said with a forced laugh. He hated it. Now he loved it when Eric made love to him but hated that each time had to start with stupid pain. This was the only thing that could ever truly hurt him and he wished it didn't have to be the one thing he always loved doing.

"Godric-" Eric started.

"I am just kidding. Now, please move." Godric said wrapping his arms around Eric tighter. Eric held him as he slowly pulled out halfway then back in. They started out with slow, slight movements. Eric was making sure to keep it slow. He was changing his angles slightly trying to find that spot.

"Eric!" Godric called out. Eric had found it; he then knew he could speed up. Their pace got faster; Godric wrapped his legs tightly around Eric. Godric was moaning and calling out as Eric got faster. Godric was digging his nails into Eric's back, moaning deeply.

"Eric! Oh, Eric. Please!" Godric pleaded. He was so dominate in everything else but when under Eric he was extremely submissive. Eric brought his hand up and took hold of Godrics leaking member. Godric moaned deeply as Eric pumped him in time with his thrusts.

Eric knew the Godric was close, so was he. He kept moving, he loved Godric so much, and he had missed this so much. Godrics moans went up in pitch and just a moment later he came. He tightened his legs around Eric and held him inside. His body tightened as he spilled on to their stomachs. Eric moaned loudly as Godric tightened and came inside of Godric.

They lied their panting trying to calm down. Godrics legs loosened but Eric stayed inside of him. He slowly softened and slid out of Godric against his will, he wanted to stay inside of him forever. Godric moaned as Eric left his body. They held each other close enjoying the presence of each other. After what felt like an hour they got up form their place on the bed. They walked together to the bathroom where they started the shower. Looking in the mirror their hair was messy, bodies sweaty, and eyes still glazed over.

They stepped into the shower, the hot water soothing their bodies. They washed each other, getting rid of the sticking feeling they had on their skin. Eric kissed Godrics neck as he washed his hair. Godric giggled as he rinsed his hair and Eric kissed his collar bone.

Godric stood behind Eric and kissed his back while Eric washed himself. Godric rubbed his back and sides. Eric turned to him as he turned off the water. They got out and dried each other off. Eric dried Godrics hair like he was a little kid. Godric giggled then pulled back. They left the bathroom and went back to bed. They climbed under the slightly torn sheets. Godric rested his head on Eric's chest. Eric held him close, never wanting to let go again.

"I love you." Eric said as he kissed the top of Godrics head.

"I love you too." Godric said against Eric's chest. Eric loved being with Godric and loved that Godric loved him. This was a different love and they knew it. They loved each other more than just a maker and its child but as lovers. Soul mates.

* * *

Sookie and Jason came back after having a very long lunch. They could hear things still going on in Eric's room. They could hear moans, sobs of pleasure and names being screamed. They couldn't move from their place in the hall, they just stared while leaning against the wall. Finally there was a moment of silence. Then there was the sound of a shower and some laughing. The shower turned off then more silence. The little muffled sounds of voices came before even more silence.

"Sook, we were gone for four hours." Jason said still staring at the door.

"I know, and we have been standing out here for at least an hour and a half." She said in awe.

"Damn." Jason said a little under his breath, "Now, I know why you like vampires so much."

"Why?" she asked giving her brother a weird look.

"Because they _**can go for hours!**_" Jason said which Sookie rewarded with a firm smack on the back of the head.

* * *

OMG!!! It is done and it is so long!! I hope everyone likes it! I was up until 1:00 AM typing it! I really like it! And I am very proud of it! It turned out better than I thought it would!

_Eric toed off his socks, he taught it was dumb and trashy to do things like this and still have socks on._ I thought that needed to be added because I also firmly believe in this proverb! I have never had any type of sex with my or my partner's socks on! It is so weird!

Please everyone remember that this is my first True Blood fic! I would love reviews and plenty of them folks! Also if this gives enough popularity I might, might write the Eric and Godric first time that was briefly mentioned in the fic! So if ya'll want to read another TB fic by me you can just tell me! REVIEWS!! Wait did I already say that, nah I don't think so, _reviews_.

Oh! Another thing, I have seen fan art for fanfics before and I have always wanted one for my stories. I am no brush and paint or mouse and Photoshop artist. Only with the pen and paper or the key board and Microsoft word am I an artist! So if anyone would like you do some fanart for my fics (not just this one, any of them!) I would love them forever!! I would even write them their own fic for doing the art. And no, that isn't a bribe! It is incentive!

Ok, this is the end of this super long Authors Note. Finally right! Oh yeah! Isn't everyone glad that season three of True Blood is coming this summer! I am super excited! Alright, that's it. BYE!

~Huggies&Kissies~


End file.
